Akio Toriyama
Akio Toriyama is a young Japanese human boy. He has blue eyes and dark brown hair and wears a blue T-shirt, blue pants and green shoes and and sometimes wears a blue jacket with a white undershirt, jeans, and blue wristbands. He is Yuka Toriyama's brother her age and has a major crush on Kikko Hayashida. He is voiced by Masako Nozawa in Japanese and in English, he is voiced Laura Dawn Bailey. Info *Date of Birth: November 4, 2008 *Gender: Male *Age: 9 *Chinese and Japanese Zodiac: Rat *Nationality: Japanese *Voice: Kimberly *Angry Voice: Kidaroo *Furious Voice: Scary Voice *Sad Voice: Kendra *Singing Voice: English Emily CVVC *Ticklish Spot: His feet *Likes: His family and friends, Disney movies and shows, fruits and vegetables, worshipping Kikko Hayashida's feet, Japanese food, Japanese holidays, Disney Broadway, comforting Kikko Hayashida, Walt Disney World, Disneyland Tokyo, sleeping with Kikko Hayashida, Sarah West, massaging Kikko Hayashida's feet, Weatherstar4000video, Nintendo games, Jimmy Neutron and An American Tail. *Dislikes: SallyJones1998, Warren Cook, Ally, Coin Bro, Cash Bro, Storm Bro, Fire Bro, Baseball Bro, Rookie, Dark Bowser, Hammer Bro, Shreeky, Stephen Larson, Dora, Nick Jr., porn movies and shows, Princess Davidddizor, Davidddizor, Nathan Pearson, Penny and Mitch, AYBAYBAYDOG1, COC* A EGG U R, Dora, troublemakers tickle torturing Kikko Hayashida, troublemakers bullying his friends and family and Moe and Joe making fun of Kikko Hayashida. *Personality: Kind, brave, warmhearted, peaceful, kindhearted, protective and loyal *Love Interest: Kikko Hayashida (girlfriend then later wife) Powers and Abilities Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight – The ability to fly using ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Ki Sense – Akio Toriyama can sense life energy. * Rapid Movement - Akio Toriyama is quite skilled at using Rapid Movement and often uses it in conjunction with rush techniques to confuse his opponents and attack them when their guard is down. Used as part of his Vision Smash & Victory Rush techniques. * Vision Smash – Akio Toriyama punches the enemy in the face and uses Rapid Movement to get behind to kick them in the back. * Victory Rush - A powerful rush technique where Akio Toriyama uses Rapid Movement to attack to opponent in a hit-and-run like fashion, before dealing an Axe Kick to the opponent knocking them downwards. * Back Flip - Akio Toriyama's signature attack. * Double Buster – A Full Power Energy Wave. * Trick Buster – An energy sphere version of the Double Buster. * Final Cannon – Akio Toriyama's High Speed Rush technique. Named in the Budokai video game series and Shimajirō Heroes, and also used in the Budokai Tenkaichi video game series. It is named Sonic Punch in Shimajirō: Super Butōden 3, where he performs six light punches at an extremely rapid pace. * Big Tree Cannon – This attack is similar to Vegeta's Final Flash, though scaled down in power. * Energy Burst – Trunks first used this Full Power Energy Barrage Wave technique against Broly in Broly - Second Coming. Also used in the Butōden video game series, the Budokai series, and the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Named in the Budokai series, where it is also one of Future Trunks' techniques. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, it appears under the name Consecutive Energy Blast and is one of Akio Toriyama's Super Skills. * Full Power Energy Blast Volley – A more powerful version of Akio Toriyama's Power Burst. it is one of his Ultimate Skills in Shimajirō': Xenoverse''. * '''Kamehameha – Akio Toriyama displays the knowledge of how to use this attack in 2003 in an all out assault on the Great Nick Jr. Republic. Akio Toryama uses this move in Shimajirō: Xenoverse. * Super Kamehameha – Akio Toriyama can use the fully-powered version of the Kamehameha as one of Akio Toriyama's Ultimate Skills in Shimajirō'': Xenoverse''. * Friend Kamehameha – A Kamehameha attack used by Akio Toriyama and Senichi Tanaka. * Brave Cannon – A pure white energy sphere he used to destroy many Land of Make-Believe Federation tanks. * Buster Cannon – Trunks gathers energy in each of his hands and forms it into a large ball, pulls it back and fires at the opponent. Used against Baby on planet Pital, as well as in the Butōden series and Budokai series. * Burning Storm – A one hand fired energy attack. * God Breaker – A yellow energy wave he used during the Super Dietrich Saga to attack the villains escaped from Hell. It is one of Hesoka Akio Toriyama's Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. * Meteor Blow – A physical rush technique. One of Hesoka Akio Toriyama's Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. * Double Strike – A combined downward kick used in conjunction with Senichi Tanaka. Used in Dragon Ball GT, and named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. * Kikoukenjutsu Sword Style – Akio Toriyama and Senichi Tanaka founded this sword style and many of its techniques. * High Strike – Using the Brave Sword, Akio Toriyama uses a similar move to cut off Hirudegarn's tail in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. * Burning Slash - A rapid sword slashing technique followed by a Ki Blast. It appears as one of Hesoka Akio Toriyama's Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Hesoka Akio Toriyama's uses Tapion's Brave Sword when preforming the technique. * Jump Kick Akio '– Akio Toriyama jumps forward and spin kicks the opponent, hitting them up to three times. Used in ''Super Butōden 3. * '''Saulting Kick – Akio Toriyama performs a backflip, kicking the opponent as he flips. Used in Super Butōden 3. * Kakusan Energy Dan – Akio Toriyama lets out three ki blasts all at once, one hovering over the other. Used in Super Butōden 3, where it is also one of Senichi Tanaka' techniques. * Spirit Rush – Akio Toriyama's meteor attack in Super Butōden 3. He flips upside-down and kicks the opponent in the head numerous times, and then he knocks them flat with a Big Tree Cannon. * Super Elbow Smash – A dashing elbow smash used in the Butōden series. * Reverse Tornado – A turn around kick used in the Butōden series. * Pointed Charge – A dashing jumping kick used in the Butōden series. * Lightning Kick – A seven hits kick attack used in the Butōden series. * Big Bang Attack – An energy sphere attack. It is one of his super attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 and Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden. * Meteo Ki Crash – Akio Toriyama's meteor attack in Ultimate Battle 22. Also used by Senichi Tanaka. * Finish Buster – One of Akio Toriyama's techniques in several video games. * Burning Attack – Akio Toriyama moves his arms quickly in a specific pattern, then brings his fingers together, making a diamond shape with his index fingers and thumbs, and fires a yellow energy sphere. He performs it in the video games Shimajirō: Legendary Super Warriors, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, and Shimajirō Hesoka: Transformation * Chain Destructo Disc Barrage – An Ultimate Skill exclusive to Infected Hesoka Akio Toriyama in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse in the Time Patrol mission: "Wake Up, Other Akio Toriyama!". * Dancing Parapara - A hypnotic dancing technique used by the Space Kids that Akio Toriyama once fell victim to along with Yuka Toriyama and Cabrino Martinelli. One of Hesoka Akio Toriyama's Super Skills in Shimajirō: Xenoverse. * Blast Attack – Trunks kicks the opponent up in the air, and then he kicks and punches them down again. Used in the Budokai series, where it is also one of Future Trunks' techniques. * Grand Impulse – Akio Toriyama grabs and kicks his opponent up in the air. Used in the Budokai series. * Afterimage Technique – One of Akio Toriyama's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Finish Sign – One of Akio Toriyama's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Explosive Wave – Akio Toriyama charges up his whole body with energy and then releases that energy into a giant explosion to cause serious damage to any opponents caught inside the explosion. Akio Toriyama's Evasive Skill in his 2nd skillset in Shimajirō: Xenoverse. * Power Stance – A fighting stance. Used in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. * Super Unyielding Spirit – One of Akio Toriyama's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * High Tension Turn - Akio Toriyama preforms a backflip then suddenly charges forward to deliver a charging punch. Akio Toriyama's Evasive Skill in his 1st skillset in Shimajirō: Xenoverse. * Armored Boost - Akio Toriyama flies around protected by orange aura. Functions as his Skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Category:Shimajirō OCs Category:Shimajirō's Friends Category:Shimajirō Characters Category:Good Users Category:Baby Show Characters Category:Pedro and Edro's enemies Category:Dora haters Category:Dora's enemies Category:Moe and Joe's enemies Category:Shreeky's enemies Category:Ratso Catso's enemies Category:COC* A EGG U R'S enemies Category:PornStar505's enemies Category:Charlie and Lola's enemies Category:Star Wars fans Category:Humans